


He Used to Be Mine

by Tsuchan



Series: Time in a Bottle [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Light Angst, Oikawa can't live without Iwazumi forever, a touch of pain, implied oneside Ushijima/Oikawa, onesided on ushijima's part, shiratorizawa!oikawa, these volleyball dorks need each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuchan/pseuds/Tsuchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa doesn't realize he's lonely until he sees Iwazumi again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Used to Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This took my about a week to write between work and other stuff. It seriously killed my sleep schedule too, because apparently the only time I could think of getting myself out of a writers block was at two am. I also spent most of my time listening to "She Used to Be Mine" by Sara Bareilles on repeat. Bare with me this is my first fanfiction in over two years.

_It's not what I asked for_  
_Sometimes life just slips in through a back door_  
_And carves out a person_  
_And makes you believe it's all true_  
_And now I've got you_  
_And you're not what I asked for_  
_If I'm honest I know I would give it all back_  
_For a chance to start over_  
_And rewrite an ending or two_  
_For the girl that I knew_

 

* * *

 

How it starts is; even though Ushijima has been a pain in his side with all his "You should have..." Oikawa thinks that maybe he'd just take the Shiratorizawa entrance exam for a lark and him and Iwazumi can laugh about him being denied acceptance.

The problem is, that he actually got accepted.

And that he actually considered going there without Iwazumi.

Not to neglect to mention that Iwazumi was totally okay with it. He probably wasn't but he's just being a good best friend and cheering him on.

It's probably the only cheering on that Iwazumi does for him in the next three years.

 

Ushijima rules the team with an iron fist. The team is drilled into the ground much to Oikawa's annoyance. He's seen way too many kohai's snap under the pressure and he can only console so many without Ushijima finding out. And he certainly doesn't cut Oikawa any slack even though he's Ushijima's favourite setter. Or the fact that he somehow becomes Ushijima's favourite person ever over the three years. Oikawa does have standards and if Ushijima insists on touching him in anyway it should happen waste up. Ushijima tends to forget this rule.

So here he is third year at the prestigious Shiratorizawa, vice captain of the volleyball team hiding what will become a serious knee injury from his captain.

Oikawa's not too terribly proud of his life but he's pretty much guaranteed to head to spring high again this year.

It's what he wanted...right?

 

When Oikawa finds out that Seijoh is playing against Karasuno for the spot to play against them in the finals; he goes running. Much to Ushijima's obvious irritation. He needs to see Iwazumi again. Oikawa has only seen his former best friend in passing over the last three years. Seijoh is strong but never strong enough to make it to the finals.

They're on their second set. It seems that his idiot kohai has given Seijoh a run for there money. Iwazumi's form is as beautiful as he can remember. Maybe even more so considering he's spent three years honing his skills without him. The second year setter is good, but not as good as him.

In the back of his mind he feels annoyed, maybe even angry with the idea of Iwazumi growing without him. But he knows, oh Oikawa knows that it's all his fault. _If only... If only..._

It's about then that Ushijima comes up beside him and put his large hand on his shoulder and it grates even more on Oikawa's nerves. He tires to shrug it off, but Ushijima squeezes harder.

"You made the right choice." Ushijima says.

Oikawa is angry now and In defiance he leans towards the railing in front of him and yells into the silence of the gym, "GO IWA-CHAN I BELIEVE IN YOU."

Iwazumi looks up into the stands and they make eye contact briefly before Ushijima practically throws him back into his seat. The team finally files in behind them. None of them seem to have the guts to actually sit in the same row as Oikawa and Ushijima. Tension is radiating off of both of them that no one wants to touch with a ten foot pole except maybe Semi or Tendo who take seats to Ushijima's left.

Seijoh gives it their all but they are not match for Kageyama's genius. Oikawa wonders how the game would have ended if he was wearing blue and not maroon.

The tears threatening to fall from Iwazumi's eyes as his team files out of the gym really get to Oikawa and he stands making his way out.

"Oikawa." Ushijima says sternly. It's the voice that Ushijima uses to reign him in whenever Oikawa is being what Ushijima likes to describe as 'flighty'.

He looks back at his captain, then back at the exit that he was initially headed for and he realizes that he doesn't want to Ushijima's puppet anymore. So he runs.

Oikawa finds Iwazumi in the foyer surrounded by his teammates. And he's not exactly sure what to say.

"Oikawa," Iwazumi says softly. Oikawa runs towards him and enveloping him into a hug. He tires to convey all his emotions and thoughts of the past three years without him into the tight squeeze. _I'm lonely Iwa-chan, I miss you, I should have never left you..._

He feels Iwazumi rest his head on his shoulder and Oikawa allows himself to cry. Iwazumi begins to laugh, breaking the hug to run his hand roughly through Oikawa's hair.

"You're such a ugly crier Oikawa." Iwazumi muses. And all Oikawa wants to do is to kiss him but the moment is ruined by Ushijima.

"Oikawa enough fraternizing with the filth. We're leaving."

Oikawa growls. Iwazumi sighs, gives Oikawa a smile and a pat on the shoulder, "Do as your captain says trashykawa."

So Oikawa leaves quietly.

When they arrive back at the school Ushijima doesn't hesitate to use Oikawa's defiance as a teachable moment.

"Your vice captain's behavior after the game was intolerable.  If any of you choose to act in such a way again before any game I will not hesitate to replace you."

Oikawa nods along with the rest of the team and then is punished with 100 jump serves. He can feel his knee almost ready to give out near the end of it, but he really doesn't care.

 

Oikawa's mind is in slight turmoil for most of the morning before the Karasuno match. This is certainly not the team he wants to be on to defeat Kageyama, but it's the one that he's got. During warm-ups he spots Iwazumi in the crowd along with two of his Seijoh teammates. Oikawa waves to them when Ushijima's back is turned. Iwazumi's friends wave back ecstatically where as Iwazumi merely only lifts a hand.

Oikawa giggles but quickly schools his features when Ushijima turns back towards him with a glare.

"Take this seriously or I will replace you."

"I am Ushiwaka-chan." he sighs dramatically thinking about how much he wants to tease Kageyama, rile him up, but he wont. "My idiot kohai is not very bright, and certainly not near my level. Even so he is not alone."

Ushijima considers his words for a bit before answering, "It has been proven time and time again of Shiratorizawa's strength."

"It's not like everything is guaranteed to succeed." Oikawa says before walking away.

 

The game is hard fought. Karasuno has a rough start in trying to stop Ushijima's spikes but they slowly get their momentum going. It's not until the third set were everything changes.

Oikawa is up for a serve. It starts off like every other jump serve that he has ever done. The throw, the jump, the swing.

The problem is that his landing isn't solid and he can feel something snap and pop in his knee when he hits the ground. The last thing that he really remembers is the fall forward into the floor.

 

He blinks blearily at what he thinks is a paramedic. "What's your name?" she asks.

"Oikawa Tooru."

"Oikawa-san do you know where you are?"

"I was in a gym in Sendai and now I'm in ambulance?"

"That is correct."

"Am I okay?"

"You probably have a concussion from your fall but we'll have to get a doctor to take a look at your knee."

At the thought of it nausea and pain hit him all at once and he rests his head back and lets himself to lose consciousness again.

 

When he wakes again, his parents are there. His mother tries to cradle him like a child. He only struggles a bit before resigning to his fate. His father laughs even though worry is evident in his face. The doctor appears soon after. After a few tests, diagnoses that he does indeed have a concussion. The doctor then pokes around at his knee.

"There is some definite tissue damage." he says gravely, "It's a possible ACL tear. I'll book a MRI for the morning but for now you rest."

His parents leave after some of the team visits. All that appear are tired and depressed. They inform him that they lost to Karasuno in the last set. And that he is lucky that he missed the 100 servers as punishment for losing the game. Ushijima never shows.

 

Lastly Iwazumi comes in flanked by his two friends. There are flowers in his hands he looks like he doesn't know what to exactly say.

"He misses you." The dark haired one says much to Iwazumi's obvious displeasure.

"No setter can compare to you." The other one adds.

"Get lost." Iwazumi snarls, red highlighting his cheeks.

And much to Oikawa's amazement they actually disappear. Loudly giggling their way down the hall.

Iwazumi sits in a chair near his bed placing the flowers in Oikawa's lap.

"Your friends are amusing Iwa-chan." Oikawa says sweetly eyeing the flowers in the bouquet. Iwazumi has good taste.

"They're a pain in my ass is what they are!" Iwazumi grumbles out glaring at his fingers, "I'm sure you have some like them."

Oikawa tilts back and thinks about it. All of his teammates are too focused on volleyball and none of his classmates hold his attention the way Iwazumi does.

"Actually I don't." He says after a beat, "You're the only friend I got Iwa-chan. And I've been a pretty shitty friend for the past three years."

The look of shock Iwazumi's face brings tears to Oikawa's eyes.

"Hey, hey," Iwazumi says climbing on the bed with him, placing his forehead to Oikawa's wiping away his tears, "It's a two way street shittykawa. But I'm still in this if you are."

Oikawa nods. Iwazumi sits back, smiles and hands him a tissue.

"So tell me," Iwazumi says taking Oikawa's hand in his. Rubbing his thumb gently across the top of Oikawa's hand, "What have you been up to for the past three years."

**Author's Note:**

> There may be a sequel to this in Iwazumi's perspective if I can map it out or I get begged enough to do it. Kudos/comments are appreciated.


End file.
